Une histoire pas comme les autres chapitre 2
by Pilou88000
Summary: Une aventure dans le monde des démons et de notre troupe d'aventurier a la recherche de la verite


_Hawk et Escanor parlairent pendant des heures quand Hawk tourna la tête quand il remarqua que le corps de l'enfant avait une carte ._

Chapitre 2 : Hawk, Carlos et Escanor vers l'aventure

Nos deux compagnons glissèrent leurs pattes à l'intérieur dès vêtements de l'enfant pour sortir la carte.

Une carte imbibé de quelque gouttes de sang de celui-ci.

Escanor la pris de force à Hawk qui commença à ruminer tel une vache en furie !!!

Hawk regarde ce que j'ai trouvé s'exclama Escanor.

Une carte avec un message de mon veille ami Ban

Hawk avec sa colère et son envie de savoir qui étais ce ban lui posa simplement :

 _" qui est ce ban ? " , " qu'est ce qui est écrit ? "_

 _Je suis trop petit pour voir ..._

 _Et oui comme vous pouvez en doutée notre petit cochon ne mesure que quelque centimètre de haut ( 80 centimètre pour être exacte ) compare à Escanor qui en mesure 200 centimètres soit 2 mètres. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi Hawk à si peur._

Escanor ayant un râle bole des questions de Hawk pris une d'une voix forte et dit :

" _compagnons cochon et chat sur cette carte il est écrit :_

 _Rejoignez moi dans les terres du nord vers la Forêt qui brille au soleil du midi et de la lune de minuit_

 _Signe Ban "_

Hawk ne compris rien de cette phrase si poétique qui osa demander à Escanor :

" _une forêt qui brille est ce possible ?"_

 _Mais qui est ce ban pour une énième fois ?_

Escanor commença les explications quand il compris quelque chose de particulier ...

Il étais midi moins dix... l'heure de manger

Il sortie de son sac un morceau de viande qu'il commença de manger sous le regard du petit chat et de Hawk.

Le petit chat ayant l'envie de goûter se délicieux morceaux miaula et ronronna au pris d'escanor.

D'où celui-ci donna un morceau et débuta ces explications.

" _il y a longtemps de la avant la guerre de 666 ban et moi étions un groupe de valeureux guerrier composé de 5 autres compagnons._

 _Ban étais le guerrier le plus fourbe et magnifique stratège d'entre nous._

 _Au début de la guerre nous nous sommes séparer pour réduire et empêcher l'invasion des démons mais_

 _quand on a appris la mort roi et la disparition du chat nous avons commencé à tout ravager tellement nous étions en colère d'avoir pas pu empêcher sa ._

 _Notre chef Meliodas vu tellement en rogne qu'il detruisi 7 village juste en hurlant sa haine vu sa puissance ._

 _Apres tout cela somme séparer avant de se retrouver 333 plus tard pour avancer dans notre entraînement pour enfin savoir qui l'avait tuer et retrouver le chat._

 _Maintenant nous somme en 999 et je dois les retrouver. "_

Et toi quel est ta mission jeune Hawk ?

Hawk en larme tellement cela étais beau lui repondis :

 _" je suis ici avec mon ami le chat dans le but de retrouver ma mère ."_

Mais tout d'abord comprendre qu'est ce qui se passe ici...

Escanor lui repondis :

Nous somme en guerre contre le retour des démons

Des démons ? Mais qui étais l'autre chevalier de tout à l'heure , Hawk demanda ?

L'autre chevalier n'étais qu'un de soufifre du créateur de la guerre. Et les démons se sont les fils et filles du diable. Mais deja nous avons d'autre choses à faire avant tout sa.

Retrouver ban , retrouver Meliodas avant de pensez à retrouver ta maman.

Monte sur mon épaule ou suis moi comme tu le sens une longue route nous attend jeune et petit cochon.

Hawk étant si petit regarda de haut Escanor pour lui dire :

" _Attend 1 seconde mais qui me dit que t'es pas un méchant ?_

 _Qui me dit qu'on doit te faire confiance ?"_

Escanor lui repondis...

 _"Je n'ai pas besoin de te convaincre regarde Juste ton ami le chat "_

Et oui le petit Carlos que personne ne regarde étais entrain de suivre Escanor comme son ombre.

Hawk. Hurla sur Carlos :

 _"Mais que fais tu !!!! Tu le connais même pas , tu devrais rester à mes côtés !!! "_

 _Carlos que personne de soupçonna pris d'une voix :_

 _" il est gentil, il ma donnée à manger et surtout il ma protégée du chevalier "_

Esxanor tomba de ces 2 mètre voyant le chat parler

" _depuis quand un chat parle "_

Carlos lui repondis :

" _Je parle , je parle mais nous somme en retard pour retrouver ton ami ban "_

Escanor regarda le soleil et dit à oui il est deja 16 heures nous somme en retard .

Il pris Hawk , Carlos dans son sac et sauta dans les airs pour s'envoler direction le nord vers la forêt qui brille .

Qu'est qui va se passer la bas ?

Va ton découvrir quelque chose qui nous expliquera enfin qui est ses démons ? Se chevalier ?

Mais surtout mais où est la mère de Hawk


End file.
